Treehouse Of Horror 10D
by Dalekbuster523
Summary: THE TENTH DIMENSION- Bart and Lisa are picked to test the new 10D cinema, where the action on screen actually happens around you. NERD BUSTERS- Bart and his friends set up a new Nerd Busting company but the busted Nerds come back to haunt them as ghosts. THE CAVERN MONSTER- Moe's cavern turns into a monster.


Bart and Lisa walked down a dark alleyway, carrying a bucket. Dressed in a rather brown, scruffy jacket with fake beard and hair covering his face and black lens-like fake eyes placed over his eye, Bart shivered as he held tightly onto a fake yellow, alien spider(which was done in a way that looked like it was coming out of his hand). Lisa, meanwhile, was dressed in a long, black cloak with huge fangs attached over her teeth. The streetlamps were out and total darkness surrounded the area. Bart and Lisa walked up to a dark, black door hanging of its hinges. Bart knocked confidently on the door and a wrinkly, old man answered. The old man had little hair (although there was some hair towards the back of his head) and an angry expression fixed on his face.

"Yes?" he said gruffly.

"Trick or treat!" Bart and Lisa shouted.

"Look, I'm an old man. You're more likely to get sweets off Ebeneezer Scrooge than you are off me, now go away!" the old man shouted back.

He shut the door violently and it fell off its hinges with a loud bang.

"What trick shall we play on him, Lis?" asked Bart.

"Bart! He's an old man. Surely we should accept his privacy and move on?" Lisa said.

"Alright, have it your way." Bart said miserably, before grinning menacingly and throwing a rotten egg into the old man's house.

The old man walked back to the doorway and shouted "You've done it now, you swines. I told you to leave me, but you wouldn't listen. Therefore, I have no choice but to use the curse! I hereby condemn you to an eternity of bad luck!"

Bart and Lisa panicked and scurried away back down the alleyway, as the old man walked back into his house grinning.

"That told them." He said cheerily. "Five hundred kids pranked, another one thousand to go. I'll be in the Guinness World Records before I know it. Woo!"

* * *

**The Tenth Dimension**

It was a normal day in the Simpsons household. Bart and Lisa were laid on the floor in front of the TV, Homer was drinking his 15th can of Duff beer on the sofa and Marge was doing all the boring stuff the other three family members couldn't be bothered with. Then, just as they were getting bored of the twenty fifth advertisement for Skyfall (Lisa had counted), a rather interesting advertisement appeared on the screen.

"Tired of the same, two dimensional entertainment? Want a more realistic way of experiencing on-screen action? Then visit the new Dimension World! Special one hundred percent discount for anyone who comes today!" said the narrator of the advert, as various footage from the short films available accompanied with a "Not actual footage" subtitle flashed by.

"AWESOME!" Bart shouted at the TV.

"Please note the one hundred percent offer is only available from eight till one minute past eight, and anyone who uses the one hundred percent offer successfully after these times will be prosecuted." A low pitch, more serious voice said quickly.

"Mum! Come on, we have to get down there now. There's a 100 percent offer." Bart said excitedly.

"I don't know. That offer is over now. It's nine o' clock." Said Marge. "What do you say, Homer?"

"Only if there's free beer." Homer replied.

"Please note free beer can only be claimed from eight o clock till one minute past eight."

"NO! Damn you, stupid narrator!" Homer screamed.

Lisa turned on her laptop and typed in 'Dimension World' into Google.

She clicked on the first link and said "There's an all you can drink beer contest at twelve o clock."

"All you can drink beer contest? LET'S GO!" Homer said.

* * *

Before long, they were walking through the entrance of Dimension World. Around them were various buildings dotted around, each boasting a particular dimension. One building caught Bart's eye. On this building was a large sign with gold statues of Itchy and Scratchy stood in front of it.

"Itchy and Scratchy 4D!" Bart said enthusiastically, like a kid opening an expensive Christmas present.

Lisa and Bart ran inside excitedly, not noticing a sign which read "Film may not actually contain Itchy and Scratchy.".

* * *

"Two tickets for Itchy and Scratchy 4D,please!" said Bart.

"Bart, I'm not sure I like the look of this." Whimpered Lisa, pointing towards a group of people leaving a room, covered in blood.

"What's wrong Lis? Too scared?" he teased. "Aw, does cute little Lisa want her mummy?"

"I'm not scared. I'll show you!" Lisa said angrily. "I'm not scared one bit."

"One dollar booking fee, please." Said the teenager behind the counter weakly.

Bart passed over a dollar impatiently and the teenager handed over the two tickets.

"One dollar handling fee, please."

Bart rolled his eyes and passed over another dollar.

"One dollar rolling eyes fee, please."

After Bart handed over yet another dollar to the teenager, he walked over towards a guy handing over some black, 3D glasses.

* * *

Bart and Lisa watched the screen avidly as a knife flew out towards them.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Bart exclaimed. "I wonder how they do it?"

* * *

Behind the screen, two short men stood next to a table full of various items.

"Is it the knife part now?" asked one short man to the other.

The other short man nodded.

The first short man grabbed a knife and chucked it in the direction of the audience.

* * *

Bart and Lisa walked out a few minutes later, covered in blood.

"I can't believe you were scared to go in." he said.

"Oh, shut up, Bart, or I'll remind you of that time you had nightmares of Bob the builder!" she said in defense.

Bart rolled his eyes.

"That was ages ago."

* * *

The next visit for Bart and Lisa was a small building labelled 'The world of the Fifth Dimension". Next to the rather futuristic looking logo was a sign of the Earth. Bart and Lisa entered, Bart notably looking happier than Lisa.

* * *

"I never knew the dimensions could be so cool!" said Bart. "Let's do 6D next. Or 7D!"

"How would you like to try 10D?" said a mysterious voice from behind.

"There's a tenth dimension?" said Bart, spinning around to face the person behind him.

The owner of the voice was a young man. He was wearing a black hooded cloak, which covered his entire face and body.

"There WILL be a tenth dimension, but we need someone to test it and I couldn't help but overhear your enthusiasm for the other attractions. You are our lucky BETA tester. Follow me."

The man led them towards a massive castle, in front of which was a massive silver '10D' sign, ten times the size of an average human being. They walked up a path towards the castle.

When they reached the doors, the man turned round to face them and boomed "Now prepare to enter the tenth dimension…if you DARE!"


End file.
